


And Keep My Whole Lovely You

by rogersmorse



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, there's a hint of plot at the beginning but other than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogersmorse/pseuds/rogersmorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it wasn’t for Lance and his damn curious hands, none of this would've happened in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Keep My Whole Lovely You

**Author's Note:**

> for caitlin.
> 
> first fanfic i've ever finished tbh. this is the result of 3AM dirty headcanons with her, and it's taken about a month to complete.
> 
> title taken from ellie goulding's cover of tessellate, which was literally all i listened to while writing this
> 
> this is basically 4.5K of pure smut. enjoy!

If it wasn’t for Lance and his damn curious hands, none of this would've happened in the first place.

They were supposed to be having a nice dinner with her mom’s side of the family. However, she should’ve known that sitting next to Lance would’ve made her life a living hell. Lance’s fingers seemed to have a mind of their own as they push aside the hem of her nice, appropriate dress and inch up her thighs. She can feel the tips of her ears burning as he finally reaches her underwear.

“Barbara, are you alright, dear?” her mom says and she feels her entire face flush.

“Y-yes mom, I’m just really warm all of a sudden.”  She grabs Lance’s wrist and squeezes it tight enough to feel the bones shift slightly. But she can feel the air shift as he smirks and starts moving his fingers, barely brushing over her outer lips. She feels herself tense up and she kicks at his shin, expecting him to stop.

Except of course the fucker drew his legs in and her legs are long enough to reach her aunt on Lance’s other side. Her aunt cries out and, while Bobbi is distracted, he moves his hand closer, allowing for more contact and she inhales deeply.

“Sweetie, are you sure you’re alright? You’re squirming an awful lot,” her dad asks, and she nearly loses her cool as Lance pushes past her underwear.

“Yes, I’m fine! Foot just fell asleep.” His fingers find her clit and she reaches under her dress and bends back his middle finger.

Lance, who has been staring at his carrots for the entirety of the commotion, suddenly yelps and all conversation comes to a halt.

“Lance?” her mom asks and Bobbi, who still has a tight grip on his finger, smiles sweetly.

“Sorry everyone! I think I may have stepped on his toe with my heel.” She looks over at him and his face is still contorted. She squeezes the finger she’s still holding and he finally moves.

“I’m fine. All of a sudden there was a sharp pain and I didn’t know how to react.” As he says this, he circles her clit and her hips move of their own accord, bringing his hand closer. Luckily, everyone is still focused on Lance that no one notices her movement.

“Lance, is that the time? Don’t you have to be at work in a half hour?” She bends his finger back even further and he nods quickly. He finally moves his hand away as she scoots her chair back. “Hopefully we can do this again soon!” she yells from the doorway, shoving Lance out in front of her.

The bastard’s fucking cackling as she pushes him toward the SUV, eventually pressing him up against the door. “What the hell was that?” He stops laughing and looks in her eyes, and she sees the fire behind them.

“C’mon, Bob, I thought it’d be fun.”

“Fun? You embarrassed me in front of my entire family!”

“You’ve gotta admit, it was kind of hot,” he says, leaning in, his voice an octave lower and throatier. She stares at him for a good five seconds before she’s shoving him against the side of the car. She kisses him, hard enough to bruise, and his hands toy with the edge of her dress again. His hands are sliding up higher and higher, and she breaks it off as soon as she remembers that they’re standing in the driveway of her parents’ house.

"Get in the car," she growls, shoving him toward the passenger side. She climbs into the driver’s seat, nearly snapping the key in half as she tries to shove it in the ignition.

By the time he's in his seat, buckling his seatbelt, she's backed the car out into the street. He turns toward her as she speeds away, smirking as he starts leaning toward her.

"Lance, I swear to god, if we get in a crash because you can't wait fifteen minutes to get to the hotel room, I will smother you with a pillow in your sleep." She comes to a rolling stop at a stop sign and Lance's hand slides down her bare arm, stopping to trace circles on her wrist.

“I guess you’ll just have to drive carefully,” he says while leaning over the middle console to suck a hickey high up her neck. The hand on her wrist trails up her arm to play with the hair at the nape of her neck, tugging on it gently. His other hand slowly slides up her thigh again, pushing her dress up higher and higher.

She slaps the hand on her leg, but still lets him kiss her neck. Pick your battles, she tells herself as his teeth scrape down to her clavicle. He nips at the skin there and her foot slams to the floor. They go flying through a yellow light, the wheels of the car leaving the road for a split second.

Bobbi shoves him back to his side of the car and tries to slow her breathing. The throbbing between her legs doesn’t let up and she can feel Lance staring at her from where he’s leaning against the window.

“No more,” she says breathlessly, squeezing her legs together.

“What’s the matter, Bob. Can’t handle it?” She stops at the stoplight and turns to face him. He’s smirking, one arm resting along the window and his other hand dangerously close to his crotch. She glances at the light before turning to him with a sugar sweet smile and leans over the middle console. She trails two fingers along the inner seam of his jeans, noticing how he immediately tenses up.

“Well, Lance? Can you handle it?” she says coyly, hand cupping his dick through the thick material of his jeans. His hips unconsciously jerk into her hand and he lets out a shaky breath. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the light turn green, and she moves back and stomps on the pedal.

He whines as she speeds away and the corner of her mouth ticks upward. “Bobbi, why?” he asks, drawing out the last syllable in his thick accent. She takes her eyes off the road for a second to look at her work. His face is screwed up and she can see the tented bulge in his jeans. He thumps his head against the window and she reaches over to pat his thigh.

“Aw, poor baby. And, would you look at that, we’re here,” she says as she pulls into a parking spot and turns off the ignition. He’s still staring at her with a pained expression when she practically vaults over the armrest and into his lap, bringing him into a bruising kiss.

He makes a surprised noise before kissing her back, hands twining in her hair. One of her hands slides down his neck to play with the collar of his white v-neck, fingers dancing along the exposed skin. The other scratches at his scalp, occasionally tugging on the short hair. The hand on his chest suddenly pushes him back and his head thumps against the window, his eyes closing on impact. She sees him open his mouth to complain, and she knows that’s her opening. She slithers out of the car, brushing out the wrinkles in her dress and walking around the SUV.

She’s nearing his door when it finally opens and he tumbles out. Before the door even shuts, she’s pushing him against it, hands moving down his back to press her fingers into the small of his back. He kisses her deeply, tongue snaking into her mouth, and she swallows his moan as she digs her fingers into his skin, hard enough to leave bruises.

Bobbi is the one to pull back, knowing very well that if she doesn’t stop it here, they’re going to do it up against a car, in the middle of parking lot. Again.

She doesn’t even say anything as she walks to the room, and he has to practically jog to keep up with her long strides. Lance is muttering to himself and she knows that it probably isn’t comfortable to jog with a boner, but it’s making her bite her lip to stifle a laugh, so yes, she’s going to let him suffer.

He’s got the key, she realizes, as they get closer to their room. She’s debating if she wants to grab the key from his pocket when suddenly their room is right in front of them and he’s grabbing her arm to spin her around and finally shove her against the door. One of his hands cups her jaw as he nips the spot just behind her ear that makes her turn to putty. She grips his shoulders, digging her nails in, as he unlocks the door and walks her inside. She turns her head and runs her tongue along the shell of his ear and he pushes her back.

He leans against the door, reaching back to lock it, and she takes this time to step out of her heels, bringing her closer to his height. Bobbi keeps his gaze as she stalks toward him, stopping at the last second to turn away from him, gathering her hair in one hand. It takes him a second, but then he’s unzipping the dress, fingers trailing down her spine. He pushes on one shoulder and she turns back, kissing him more gently this time. She arches her back, pressing him slightly into the door, and he pushes at the sleeves of her dress. Her fingers brush along his jaw and down the column of his neck, finally settling on his shoulders.

She taps at the insides of his feet, forcing him to stand further apart, and she stands in between his legs, forcing her to tilt her head down to kiss him. His efforts to get her dress off grow stronger and she has to move her arms down. The dress pools at her feet and one of his hands grabs hers and he laces their fingers together.

It doesn’t take long for the heat to build back up and she uses their connected hands to pull him towards the bed, turning around at the last second to push him down. He bounces lightly on the mattress as she gets on her knees.

First, she takes off his shoes and his socks, kissing both protruding anklebones and he lets out this breathy little whimper that has her clenching her thighs. He’s making quick work of his own belt buckle as she slides up, hands reaching for the hem of his shirt. After finding out that she loved taking his shirt off, he always let her do it. Plus, it means more time for him to get a good look at her.

So she climbs on the bed, straddling his hips, and she lifts the shirt over his head. When his eyes open, they immediately focus on her boobs. _Typical_ , Bobbi thinks with a smile and she pushes him down so he’s on his back. Kissing him, she arches her back, pressing her chest to his and his hands search along her back for the clasp of her simple black bra. She laughs against his lips and reaches around her back to grab his hands and direct them to the actual location of the clasp, in the front.

His head thumps against the bed and he chuckles, deftly undoing the clasp with one hand. He brings her face to his with one hand, while the other pushes the cup of her bra away to palm her breast. The throbbing between her legs builds back up with surprising speed, spiking as he nips at her bottom lip. The little whimper she lets out vibrates against his lips and he adds more pressure, hoping to hear that sound again.

Suddenly, there’s a thumb pressing on her clit and another brushing over her nipple and she cries out. Lance is quick to drag his teeth down her neck, paying special attention to her pulse point. The thumb on her clit is circling in small, smooth rotations and it’s enough to drive her crazy, letting out a strangled moan as he ducks his head to drag his tongue over her nipple.

She whines as he pulls back, flipping them so she’s on her back. He actually gets off the bed and she takes the free moment to take off her bra and drop it off the side of the bed. Her hands move down her body, stopping at her breasts and her back arches off the bed as she cups them, pinching her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. A soft noise leaves his lips as he pushes down his jeans and his underwear and climbs back onto the bed, settling between her thighs.

Their eyes lock as he drags his palms up her legs. He stops at her underwear and raises an eyebrow. She raises one back and he drags the scrap of lace down and throws it somewhere in the room. The ends of his lips turn up as he kisses up her legs, his stubble creating a delicious friction that she can’t get enough of.

And then, _and then_ , he’s finally burying his head between her legs, eyes closed as he digs in. Oh god, she loves the way he eats her out, like he’s going to die if he doesn’t. He softly sucks at her clit and her hands claw at the sheets. He licks, long and languidly, with the occasional sharp flick of his tongue that has her hips bucking against his face. She can feel him smile and then suddenly he’s slowly pushing a finger inside her and she exhales loudly.

He moans against her and she shudders with pleasure, gasping shakily for air. Her hand flies to his head and pulls at the short hairs there, and he responds by swirling his tongue around her clit. Her hips buck up and he pulls back to push his arm down across her hips. She whines as he pulls his finger out, only to cry out and fist the sheets as he slowly pushes in two.

She tries to grind down on his fingers but it’s useless and she hears him chuckle. She looks down at him, eyes narrowed, and he’s smirking at her from where he’s laying. The throbbing between her legs dulls as he sits there, occasionally moving his fingers.

“Oh god, you dickhead,” Bobbi groans, head falling back, and then Lance is on her again, bringing her closer than ever to the edge. He lifts the arm from her hips and stares up at her. She grinds her hips against his face and his tongue flicks her clit. And then he sucks while crooking the two fingers inside her and she’s gone.

Her thighs clench around his head as she comes, but from the way he’s drawing out her orgasm, he doesn’t mind a bit. Lance eventually pulls away as her breathing evens out, rubbing small circles into her hips with his thumbs. She lifts her head to meet his gaze with a soft smile before placing a hand on his neck to pull him up and kissing him. She licks her way into his mouth, sighing at the taste of herself on his tongue.

He moans into her mouth and grips at her waist. Her other hand slowly trails down his body and he makes a choked-off noise as she takes him into her hand. She strokes him a few times and he keeps making these soft little whines that make her run her teeth along his bottom lip.

Lance eventually pushes her hand away and drops his head to her shoulder. Bobbi smiles as she kisses the side of his head and runs her hands up and down his biceps. He’s holding himself up on shaking arms and she rolls them to the side so he can relax a bit. His eyes are clenched tightly and his hands are balled into fists.

“Babe,” she breathes quietly, pulling one of his fists up to her lips, “just breathe.” She kisses his knuckles and keeps an eye on his quickly rising chest. A few seconds pass and the fist in her hands loosens and he finally opens his eyes. He looks over at her with a look she can’t quite place and she smiles at him. “Better now?”

“Much,” he says, before using the hand she’s holding to pull her to him again. His other hand cups her breast, thumb brushing over her nipple, and she arches into his hand. She can feel his cock digging into her thigh and she wanted it in her, like, yesterday.

“Lance,” she says against his lips and he hums in response. She’s practically vibrating with need at this point and she pushes him back. “Get a condom.” He kisses her hard once more before rolling off the bed. Bobbi smacks his ass and he yelps, turning back to look at her. She grins devilishly and moves her hands to her breasts.

“What was that?” she asks as she palms them gently, back arching slightly. His eyes widen and he rushes to his bag across the room. She notices the red handprint forming on his ass and it takes everything in her to not burst out laughing. Bobbi closes her eyes and tweaks her nipples, whimpering at the pleasure that builds.

She can hear him muttering over the blood rushing in her ears and she smiles as she looks over at him. He’s digging through his duffel, pushing things around, and he makes a noise of exasperation as he starts throwing stuff out. Henleys in various dark shades, underwear, another pair of jeans, his bathroom bag. His mumbling has grown louder and she bites her lip so she doesn’t giggle. Her right hand glides down over her skin, down to her clit, and she rubs slowly, letting out a quiet moan.

The groan he lets out in response has her chuckling as she presses harder. “C’mon Lance,” she says, her voice low and throaty, “don’t leave me hanging.” He makes a happy noise as he thrusts the box above his head before quickly ripping it open and running back over, a full strip in hand.

“Someone’s ambitious,” she breathes, hips bucking up into her hand. He drops the strip next to her and replaces her hand with his as climbs back on the bed. She grabs the back of his neck and pulls him into a bruising kiss, sucking hard at his lower lip and he exhales harshly. Her toes curl as he circles around the edge of her clit and she moans into his mouth. She blindly grasps for the strip of condoms and brings it closer. Pushing his face away from hers, she uses both hands to tear one off before throwing the rest off the bed.

Lance mouths along her neck as she rips the packet open. The moan she pulls out of him as she rolls the condom on sends a rush of warmth down her spine and she pushes him on his back. He watches her with hooded eyes as she straddles him, his hands moving to rest on her hips. She holds his gaze as she rolls on the condom, noting how he ever so slightly arches up into her touch. Grinning down at him, she strokes him a few times and he groans, throwing his head back. She takes the opportunity to lean down and suck a bruise high on his neck, where she knows he won’t be able to hide it.

“Dammit, Bob!” he cries out, voice cracking as she twists her hand on an upstroke. She pulls back to survey her work. The skin is dark red, already starting to turn purple in some areas, and she knows she looks smug. He looks back at her with the same hooded eyes, this time holding a bit of malice, and he slides his hands up and up until he’s cupping her breasts again. She gasps and uses the hand still holding his cock to guide him inside her.

She missed this sweet, delicious burn as he fills her and she throws her head back, her hair tickling her back. Lance ‘s hands tighten around her ribcage and he groans long and deep as she sinks down. Once he’s all the way in, she puts her hand on his chest and closes her eyes. It’s been awhile since she’s had sex this good.

She exhales and clenches her inner muscles and the moan she drags out of him echoes off the walls.

“Bobbi, move,” he begs, voice low and rough, and she grins like the cat that got the cream. She circles her hips once, twice, and he makes these little whimpers that have her rolling her hips into his, hard.

             

“Bob, fucking christ, Bobbi,” he bites out on a slow roll and she chuckles, relishing in the whimpers he makes.

             

“No, hon, you’re fucking me, but I can see where you might get confused.” He takes a hand off her waist to cover his face, groaning loudly. She grins and uses her hands to lift herself up before slowly sinking back down, rolling her hips forward as she does. His groan turns into this choked-off moan that makes her toes curl and her spine all warm and tingly.

 “God, _Bobbi_ , “ he breathes out reverently, the hand over his face grasping at air as she clenches around him. She grabs that hand with one of hers and laces their fingers together. She can feel her orgasm building under the surface and she revels in the feel of the warmth spreading all over her body.

             

Lance thrusts up into her and she gasps loudly, every muscle in her body going tense. She’s so close, she knows she’ll be over the edge in a minute, and she starts moving quicker, hoping to speed it up. He must know she’s close because he sits up, wrapping an arm around her back, using the other to support them, and moves with her.

A moan spills out of her mouth before she can stop it and he buries his face in her shoulder, and she can feel the bastard smirking. As he thrusts up, she moves her hips in a smooth circle, and he bites her shoulder. She cries out his name at the sharp pain in contrast to the immense pleasure and she drags her nails down his back.

Her movements are erratic as she gets closer and closer, trying desperately to get off. She knows she’s making these whimpering gasps and he’s mouthing over her shoulder and she’s so close, she’s so so close, and then he’s circling her clit with his thumb and she’s gone. She comes with a loud cry, arching her body into Lance’s. He curses as she clenches around him and then he’s moving faster and faster until every muscle in his body goes taut as he comes.

His breath is hot against her shoulder and her legs are still trembling and she’s so blissed out. Lance kisses her shoulder, once, twice, before falling backwards, pulling her with him. He shifts inside her, just barely hard, and she’s too sensitive. She can’t hold back the quiet moan that spills out of her mouth as he arranges her to lie on top of him.

Bobbi buries her face in his neck and lets her heart slow down, content to lie there forever, but he starts squirming before she can get too comfortable. With a roll of her eyes, she sits back up and holds the base of the condom as she lifts herself up. She can feel the slick on her thighs and she barely manages to clamber off the bed. Her legs are still a little wobbly and she can hear him snickering behind her. She flips him the bird as she walks to the bathroom, carefully controlling each step so he doesn’t have any more reasons to laugh at her (who is she kidding, he’ll always have reasons to laugh at her, but at least she’ll be laughing with him). Grabbing the washcloth off the metal bar, she wets it and wipes herself clean, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

It’s hard to recognize the face she sees. The flushed cheeks, the bright eyes, the happy glow? It’s not her. However, she could get used to seeing this face more often. And she’s not dumb; she knows that she looks like this whenever she’s with Lance, or just even thinking about him. With one last swipe of the washcloth over her thighs, she grins at herself and takes it out to Lance.

She walks out and he’s looking at her with half-lidded eyes and a content smile. As she climbs back on the bed, he starts to sit up but she presses a hand on his chest. As she starts to wipe him clean, he takes the hand on his chest and brings it to his lips, pressing gentle kisses to the back of it. She smiles softly as she finishes up and tosses the washcloth off the side of the bed. Lance tugs lightly on her hand, urging her to lay down next to him and she happily follows. His arm moves behind her head as she curls into his side. One of her legs wraps around his and she lets her hand rest right over his heart, feeling its steady rhythm against her palm.

He’s looking down at her with a soft gaze and she kisses the nearest patch of skin, which just happens to be the top of his arm, just above a scar from a bullet graze. They’re used to this easy silence, where they can just exist with each other. Time stretches on indefinitely in this hotel room. The only way to tell that the world is actually spinning is through the orange glow of the setting sun through the blinds.

The heartbeat under her hand is slow enough that he could be sleeping, but she knows him better than that. Yes, he could easily sleep after sex, but he doesn’t, not until her breathing has leveled off and her fingers are loosely curled on his chest.

Still looking at the blinds, Bobbi scoffs and rolls her eyes.

“What is it?” he murmurs into her hair.

“You’re such a dumbass.”

“Well yeah, but I’m your dumbass.” She grins at that and taps her forefinger lightly against his skin.

“So,” he says, after the quiet has stretched on again, “when’s the next family dinner?” She pinches the skin of upper chest between her thumb and forefinger. He yelps in pain and she grins in response.

 **  
**_Yeah,_ she thinks _, I could get used to this._

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter: @bobbiimorses
> 
> follow me on tumblr: the-bobbiimorses.tumblr.com


End file.
